<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This will end poorly by Somewhat_Stressed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594706">This will end poorly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Stressed/pseuds/Somewhat_Stressed'>Somewhat_Stressed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Asexual Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fujisaki Chihiro Swears, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Oblivious Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Ouma not Oma, chatfic, except hifumi, i write when the gods inspire me, ibuki and leon are in a band, they/them pronouns for Keebo, what update schedule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Stressed/pseuds/Somewhat_Stressed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wowo a chatfic with the v3 kiddos! this'll update weirdly so sorry in advance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; K1-B0, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto (One Sided), Iruma Miu &amp; Oma Kokichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0 &amp; Shirogane Tsumugi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Phantom thief: Kokichi<br/>Stabby mc stab: Maki<br/>Space Cowboy: Kaito<br/>Plain yogurt: Tsmugi<br/>Shumai: Shuichi<br/>Kayaygay: Kaede<br/>Free shavacado: Rantaro<br/>Aikido smackido: Tenko<br/>Mom: Kirumi<br/>Sonic the magician: Himiko<br/>Catboy: Ryoma<br/>Cow: Miu<br/>Kork: Korekiyo<br/>Cult leader: Angie<br/>Boys will be bugs: Gonta<br/>Keeboy: Keebo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kokichi Ouma created a chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kokichi Ouma added 15 people</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kokichi Ouma changed their name to Phantom thief</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Phantom thief changed 15 people’s names</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief:</b> Welcome dearest subjects to!! A group chat!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Stabby mc stab:</b> do you want to die?</p><p> </p><p><b>Space cowboy:</b> Maki! Dont threaten people!</p><p> </p><p><b>Plain yogurt:</b> A group chat! That idea is plainly exciting!</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief:</b> save it for shumai! He came up with the idea!</p><p> </p><p><b>Shumai: </b>i only mentioned it in passing...</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief:</b> Nonsense darling! You were so excited about it bringing us closer!</p><p> </p><p><b>Plain yogurt:</b> darling</p><p> </p><p><b>Kayaygay:</b> darling</p><p> </p><p><b>Space cowboy:</b> darling</p><p> </p><p><b>Free shavacado:</b> darling</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief:</b> WAAAAHHHH MOOM THEYRE BULLYING ME</p><p> </p><p><b>Aikido smackido:</b> As they should be, degenerate male</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom: </b>I am not your mother.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sonic the magician:</b> nyehh.. you guys woke me up.. </p><p> </p><p><b>Aikido smackido:</b> Degenerate males! Apologise to Himiko!</p><p> </p><p><b>Shumai:</b> Sorry himiko</p><p> </p><p><b>Sonic the magician:</b> its ok shuichi..</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief:</b> aaanyways, everyone say your name in case anyone’s confused. Btw im ur supreme leader Kokichi ouma!</p><p> </p><p><b>Shumai:</b> im shuichi</p><p> </p><p><b>Aikido smackido:</b> Tenko!</p><p> </p><p><b>Sonic the magician:</b> Nyehh.. Himiko</p><p> </p><p><b>Plain yogurt:</b> Tsumugi</p><p> </p><p><b>Free shavacado:</b> Rantaro</p><p> </p><p><b>Space cowboy: </b>Kaito</p><p> </p><p><b>Stabby mc stab</b>: Maki</p><p> </p><p><b>Kayaygay:</b> Kaede!</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom:</b> Kirumi</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief:</b> @everyone Come introduce urselves</p><p> </p><p><b>Catboy:</b> ryoma</p><p> </p><p><b>cow:</b> The gorgeous girl genius herself!</p><p> </p><p><b>cow:</b> c-cow?</p><p> </p><p><b>Kork:</b> Kiyo</p><p> </p><p><b>Cult leader:</b> Angie!</p><p> </p><p><b>Boys will be bugs:</b> Gonta is Gonta!</p><p> </p><p><b>Roomba:</b> I am keebo! </p><p> </p><p><b>Roomba:</b> Hey! I am not a roomba, that is highly robophobic!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plain yogurt changed Roomba’s name to Keeboy</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Plain yogurt:</b> don’t bully them</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>aww okayy :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the first game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kokichi is bored so shenanigains will happen with roommates!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phantom thief: Kokichi<br/>Stabby mc stab: Maki<br/>Space Cowboy: Kaito<br/>Plain yogurt: Tsmugi<br/>Shumai: Shuichi<br/>Kayaygay: Kaede<br/>Free shavacado: Rantaro<br/>Aikido smackido: Tenko<br/>Mom: Kirumi<br/>Sonic the magician: Himiko<br/>Catboy: Ryoma<br/>Cow: Miu<br/>Kork: Korekiyo<br/>Cult leader: Angie<br/>Boys will be bugs: Gonta<br/>Keeboy: Keebo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span>: im bored so we’re gonna play a game</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Plain yogurt: </b>
  <span>oh dear..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Keeboy:</b>
  <span> Kokichi, if this is another prank..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> you guys are so mean :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Shumai:</b>
  <span> Kokichi, what game are we playing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> At least my beloved detective cares &lt;3 we’re playing roommate swap</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Aikido smackido:</b>
  <span> WHAT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> we’ll trade roommates and try to get our favorites</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kayaygay:</b>
  <span> It could help us grow closer together..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> yeah sure whatever lets start. Dibs on shumai btw</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Aikido smackido:</b>
  <span> I WANT HIMIKO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> you can have her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sonic the magician:</b>
  <span> yay i get tenko :&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Aikido smackido:</b>
  <span> aww thats so cute!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Cow:</b>
  <span> now that that’s over I want tiny tits if that’s okay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kayaygay:</b>
  <span> oh hell ye</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Boys will be bugs:</b>
  <span> Gonta will be Ryoma’s roommate if it okay with him :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Catboy:</b>
  <span> thanks :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Plain yogurt:</b>
  <span> I’ll be roommates with keebo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Keeboy:</b>
  <span> Sounds good!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Free shavacado:</b>
  <span> kiyo i guess</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Space cowboy:</b>
  <span> ill be with maki-roll!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stabby mc stab:</b>
  <span> Great, I get to be with space idiot</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Space cowboy: </b>
  <span>Yeah!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>Then I shall be with Angie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Cult leader:</b>
  <span> Atua says this game will end poorly</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<b>Phantom thief: </b>
  <span>Yeah probably</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can request ships in the comments, I'm planning to do saiouma, but i can do other ships too. Also if you have any advice on chapter ideas or ways to improve my writing they are greatly appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. murder roomba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh no</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the short chapter, i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1:35 a.m.</p><p><b>Kayaygay: </b>GUYS HELP MIU MADE A MURDER ROOMBA </p><p> </p><p><b>Kayaygay: </b>IT HAS A CHAINSAW PLEASE</p><p> </p><p><b>Cow: </b>ITS ESCAPED TO THE HALLWAYS WATCH OUT</p><p> </p><p><b>Free shavacado: </b>what the hell miu</p><p> </p><p><b>Kiiboy: </b>HELP ITS CHASING ME</p><p> </p><p><b>Plain yogurt: </b>ILL SAVE YOU</p><p> </p><p><b>Plain yogurt: </b>HEELP ITS AFTER ME TOO</p><p> </p><p><b>Kork: </b>Should we help them?</p><p> </p><p><b>Free shavacado: </b>Ye probably</p><p> </p><p><b>Kayaygay: </b>im on it!</p><p> </p><p><b>Shumai: </b>Why is keebo screaming at 2 am</p><p> </p><p><b>Kork: </b>murder roomba</p><p> </p><p><b>Shumai: </b>excuse me?</p><p> </p><p><b>Cow: </b>i made a murder roomba</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>woow miu, you cant even get your inventions right, and thats your only talent! guess we cant expect anything from a useless ugly pig like you after all!</p><p> </p><p><b>Cow: </b>U-useless??</p><p> </p><p><b>Kayaygay: </b>WOULD YOU SOP BICKERING AND HELP ME CATCH THE MURDER ROOMBA</p><p> </p><p><b>Shumai: </b>yeah sorry im coming</p><p> </p><p><b>Cow: </b>simp</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>shumai’s not a simp!</p><p> </p><p><b>Cow: </b>how come you always defend him but not me?</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>because unlike you shuichi’s lovely</p><p> </p><p><b>Shumai: </b>asdfkdfgb</p><p> </p><p><b>Kayaygay: </b>STOP FLUSTERING HIM I NEED HIM TO HELP ME FIGHT </p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>OKAY FINE</p><p> </p><p>3:03 a.m.</p><p><b>Kayaygay:</b> ladies and gents and everyone else, we did it</p><p> </p><p><b>Kayaygay: </b>We killed the muder roomba</p><p> </p><p><b>Cow: </b>WOO</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>HELL YE </p><p> </p><p><b>Plain yogurt: </b>Kaede, Shuichi, i owe you my life</p><p> </p><p><b>Kayaygay: </b>np</p><p> </p><p><b>Shumai: </b>im going to sleep</p><p> </p><p><b>Phantom thief: </b>gn~</p><p> </p><p><b>Kayaygay: </b>gn</p><p> </p><p><b>Plain yogurt: </b>gn</p><p> </p><p><b>Keeboy: </b>Good night</p><p> </p><p>8:43 a.m.</p><p><b>Space cowboy: </b>what the hell happened here</p><p><br/><b>Plain yogurt: </b>a lot</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. new friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kokichi adds everyone else into this mess</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phantom thief: Kokichi<br/>Stabby mc stab: Maki<br/>Space Cowboy: Kaito<br/>Plain yogurt: Tsmugi<br/>Shumai: Shuichi<br/>Kayaygay: Kaede<br/>Free shavacado: Rantaro<br/>Aikido smackido: Tenko<br/>Child Leash: Kirumi<br/>Sonic the magician: Himiko<br/>Catboy: Ryoma<br/>Cow: Miu<br/>Kork: Korekiyo<br/>Cult leader: Angie<br/>Boys will be bugs: Gonta<br/>Keeboy: Keebo<br/>Baby gangsta: Fuyuhiko<br/>Guitar hero: Ibuki<br/>Taco: Kiyotaka<br/>Corn on the cob: Mondo<br/>Pidge: Chihiro<br/>11037: Leon<br/>Egg: Makoto<br/>Sherlock: Kyoko</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>7:36 a.m.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> I’ve got an idea</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mom</b>
  <span>: I will not hesitate to restrain you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Plain yogurt changed Mom’s name to Child leash</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief</b>
  <span>: &gt;:)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief added 32 people</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Keeboy: </b>
  <span>That was a lot of people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief</b>
  <span>: I decided to add the other classes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kiyotaka Ishimaru:</b>
  <span> Hello friends! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Kyoko Kirigiri:</b>
  <span> Oh hello Shuichi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Shumai:</b>
  <span> Oh hi kyoko!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> you two already know each other?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Shumai:</b>
  <span> We work on cases together sometimes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Space cowboy:</b>
  <span> taka helps me study sometimes, so i introduced him to some of you guys</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> Hold on lemmie change the nicknames</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief changed 32 nicknames</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Baby gangsta:</b>
  <span> because that wont make everything more confusing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Baby gangsta</b>
  <span>: COME ON AKANE CALLED ME THAT FUCKING ONCE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Taco:</b>
  <span> That language is not welcome in a school environment!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Cow:</b>
  <span> Oh shut it mr. stick up his ass</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Corn on the cob:</b>
  <span> dont talk to taka like that or ill beat ur fuckin face in</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Taco:</b>
  <span> Thank you Mondo, but please do not threaten your peers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Corn on the cob:</b>
  <span> fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pidge:</b>
  <span> aren’t my dads cute :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Taco:</b>
  <span> D-dads?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pidge:</b>
  <span> Yes, you are a married couple and you adopted me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Taco went offline</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pidge:</b>
  <span> shit i killed him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Corn on the cob:</b>
  <span> dont worry hes just super flustered about the married couple thing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero:</b>
  <span> Ibuki ships it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Corn on the cob:</b>
  <span> we are literally dating</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero:</b>
  <span> the ship has sailed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pidge:</b>
  <span> so beautiful ;-;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>11037:</b>
  <span> Hi ibuki, sorry i didnt go to band practice, i had a date</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> Woow, stinky ole leon can get a date? And i cant? How is this possible?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero:</b>
  <span> Ooh, who is it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>11037:</b>
  <span> Its a secret &gt;:)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Egg:</b>
  <span> What is this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sherlock:</b>
  <span> It appears to be a groupchat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Egg:</b>
  <span> also why are these names so uncreative</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> Ouch. I tried really hard on these :,(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief:</b>
  <span> thats a lie. I just put whatever came to mind</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Child leash: </b>
  <span>Please refrain from using your phones in class</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! I wanted to work on some character dynamics so here's everyone. not everyone was introduced this chapter but ill get to them next time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. go to sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiaki adds Hajime and no one likes Hifumi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phantom thief: Kokichi<br/>Stabby mc stab: Maki<br/>Space Cowboy: Kaito<br/>Plain yogurt: Tsmugi<br/>Shumai: Shuichi<br/>Kayaygay: Kaede<br/>Free shavacado: Rantaro<br/>Aikido smackido: Tenko<br/>Child Leash: Kirumi<br/>Sonic the magician: Himiko<br/>Catboy: Ryoma<br/>Cow: Miu<br/>Kork: Korekiyo<br/>Cult leader: Angie<br/>Boys will be bugs: Gonta<br/>Keeboy: Keebo<br/>Baby gangsta: Fuyuhiko<br/>Guitar hero: Ibuki<br/>Taco: Kiyotaka<br/>Corn on the cob: Mondo<br/>Pidge: Chihiro<br/>11037: Leon<br/>Egg: Makoto<br/>Sherlock: Kyoko<br/>Gaymer: Chiaki<br/>Ahogay: Hajime<br/>Gundham simp: Kazuichi<br/>Hamster dance: Gundham<br/>Otaku: Hifumi<br/>Vampire: Celeste</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:45 p.m.</p>
<p>Gaymer: Can I add Hajime?</p>
<p>Phantom thief: Sure</p>
<p>Gaymer added Hajime Hinata</p>
<p>Gaymer changed Hajime Hinata’s nickname to Ahogay</p>
<p>Ahogay: What’s this?</p>
<p>Gaymer: A groupchat with a few of the main course classes</p>
<p>Ahogay: Then why am I here?</p>
<p>Gundham simp: because ur our friend</p>
<p>Gundham simp: WHy is my name gundham simp??????????</p>
<p>Hamster dance: I have the same question</p>
<p>Phantom thief: because youre making googly eyes at him all day</p>
<p>Gundham simp: N-no im not!! Im straight!</p>
<p>Cow: HAHAHA HE ACTUALLY THINKS HES STRAIGHT</p>
<p>Phantom thief: we do not tolerate the str*ights here</p>
<p>Otaku: not even me!?</p>
<p>Vampire: Nobody tolerates you, Hifumi.</p>
<p>Otaku: Chihiro tolerates me!</p>
<p>Pidge: only because you help with alter ego sometimes</p>
<p>Vampire: How, may I ask, does Hifumi manage to help with Alter Ego?</p>
<p>Pidge: he helps me write dialogue because i have no idea how to talk like a normal fucking person</p>
<p>Keeboy: If you require assistance with alter ego, I can help</p>
<p>Pidge: thank god i dont have to hang out with hifumi anymore </p>
<p>Cult leader: **Atua</p>
<p>Taco: It is 9:30, please go to sleep!</p>
<p>11037: Who the hell goes to sleep at 9:30</p>
<p>Pidge: who the hell goes to sleep</p>
<p>Keeboy: Don’t humans need sleep to function?</p>
<p>Pidge: Not when we have energy drinks</p>
<p>Keeboy: Please sleep! Too many energy drinks is unhealthy!</p>
<p>Pidge: fine, gn</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! sorry i havent updated any of my works in a while, i had to be away from my computer for like 11 days</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. nagito is a cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nagito gets stuck in a tree :(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grape twink: Kokichi<br/>Stabby mc stab: Maki<br/>Space Cowboy: Kaito<br/>Plain yogurt: Tsmugi<br/>Shumai: Shuichi<br/>Kayaygay: Kaede<br/>Free shavacado: Rantaro<br/>Aikido smackido: Tenko<br/>Child Leash: Kirumi<br/>Sonic the magician: Himiko<br/>Catboy: Ryoma<br/>Cow: Miu<br/>Kork: Korekiyo<br/>Cult leader: Angie<br/>Boys will be bugs: Gonta<br/>Keeboy: Keebo<br/>Baby gangsta: Fuyuhiko<br/>Guitar hero: Ibuki<br/>Taco: Kiyotaka<br/>Corn on the cob: Mondo<br/>Pidge: Chihiro<br/>11037: Leon<br/>Egg: Makoto<br/>Sherlock: Kyoko<br/>Gaymer: Chiaki<br/>Ahogay: Hajime<br/>Gundham simp: Kazuichi<br/>Hamster dance: Gundham<br/>Otaku: Hifumi<br/>Vampire: Celeste<br/>Hope twink: Nagito</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ahogay</b>
  <span>: Would someone please tell me why no one alerted me that Nagito is stuck in a tree</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaymer</b>
  <span>: Hes WHat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gundham simp</b>
  <span>: Because hes annoying :P</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ahogay</b>
  <span>: THAT IS NO REASON TO LEAVE SOMEONE STRANDED IN A TREE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope twink</b>
  <span>: Apologies for worrying you Hajime, I didn’t want to bother anyone by asking for help</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ahogay:</b>
  <span> Nagito what have we discussed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ahogay</b>
  <span>: You aren’t bothering people by asking for help, you aren’t a burden, and you are loved</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope twink</b>
  <span>: asfdghfgfgffhfm</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ahogay</b>
  <span>: nagito, are you crying?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope twink</b>
  <span>: mmaybe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito, why are you crying?” Hajime shouted upwards</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-uhm, well, I might be reading into this wrong, but were you implying that I… am loved by you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito, yes, I love you” Hajime said with a sigh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito nearly fell from the tree. “Y-you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Nagito, we are literally dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WE’RE WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito, I asked you out a month ago and we have been dating ever since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I THOUGHT THAT WAS A FRIEND THING?!?!?!!!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my Atua Nagito, we kissed. friends do not kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I… You- you actually tolerate me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito I am in love with you.” Hajime replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito stifled a sob</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now jump down into my arms, I’ll catch you, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, but I’ve been having an awful lot of good luck lately, and I don’t want you to get hurt though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito, I’ll be fine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I jump onto the ground I shouldn’t get too badly injured, and you’ll be safe”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito, I’m not risking you getting hurt, the worst thing that could happen to me as a few scrapes and bruises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll jump onto the ground, I’ll be fine.” Nagito said, slipping off of the branch he was seated on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito!” Hajime dove to break the fluffy boy’s fall</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it seems I got you injured anyways, I truly am scum, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito, I’m fine”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you could have gotten hurt, now you must want to break up with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nagito.” Hajime said flatly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am still in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though I defied your instructions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Nagito. I don’t think you could do anything to make me stop loving you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hajime…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s head back inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Hajime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hope twink</b>
  <span>: Guess who just found out he has a boyfriend</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gaymer</b>
  <span>: i literally walked in on you making out with hajime how did you not know you were dating</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope twink:</b>
  <span> I thought they were friend kisses</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief</b>
  <span>: HGDFSHDGSGSSS FRIEND KISSES I CANT-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ahogay</b>
  <span>: He also thought the dates were friend dates</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Phantom thief</b>
  <span>: PFFFFFT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope twink:</b>
  <span> Dont antagonise me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope twink</b>
  <span>: Also</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope twink has changed Phantom thief’s nickname to Grape twink</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Cow</b>
  <span>: he aint wrong</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Hope twink</b>
  <span>: how does it feel</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Grape twink</b>
  <span>: sexy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>Hope twink: </b>
  <span>...Interesting</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed, please suggest ideas for chapters or nicknames in the comments. thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. band practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ibuki is livid</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grape twink: Kokichi<br/>Stabby mc stab: Maki<br/>Space Cowboy: Kaito<br/>Plain yogurt: Tsmugi<br/>Shumai: Shuichi<br/>Kayaygay: Kaede<br/>Free shavacado: Rantaro<br/>Aikido smackido: Tenko<br/>Child Leash: Kirumi<br/>Sonic the magician: Himiko<br/>Catboy: Ryoma<br/>Cow: Miu<br/>Kork: Korekiyo<br/>Cult leader: Angie<br/>Boys will be bugs: Gonta<br/>Keeboy: Keebo<br/>Baby gangsta: Fuyuhiko<br/>Guitar hero: Ibuki<br/>Taco: Kiyotaka<br/>Corn on the cob: Mondo<br/>Pidge: Chihiro<br/>11037: Leon<br/>Egg: Makoto<br/>Sherlock: Kyoko<br/>Gaymer: Chiaki<br/>Ahogay: Hajime<br/>Gundham simp: Kazuichi<br/>Hamster dance: Gundham<br/>Otaku: Hifumi<br/>Vampire: Celeste<br/>Hope twink: Nagito<br/>Weeb princess: Sonia<br/>Weeed: Yasuhiro</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>3:45 pm</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero:</b>
  <span> leon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero:</b>
  <span> hey leon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>11037:</b>
  <span> what</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero:</b>
  <span> how about you show up to band practice for once</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero:</b>
  <span> instead of hanging out with your damn boyfriend</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gundham simp:</b>
  <span> Dude run shes livid</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>11037:</b>
  <span> I never said they were a boy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero:</b>
  <span> Ibuki knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero is offline</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>11037:</b>
  <span> im gonna fucking die</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gundham simp:</b>
  <span> Fs in the chat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Stabby mc stab:</b>
  <span> F</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Space cowboy:</b>
  <span> f</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pidge: </b>
  <span>f</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeb princess:</b>
  <span> F? What does F mean?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pidge: </b>
  <span>you press F to pay respects</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeb princess:</b>
  <span> Ah. F.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeb princess: </b>
  <span>Also, Leon, before you die, please tell us who you are dating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>11037:</b>
  <span> never!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeed:</b>
  <span> ye hes dating me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeed:</b>
  <span> wait shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeed:</b>
  <span> i thought he was gonna tell you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Taco:</b>
  <span> Congratulations Hiro and Leon!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pidge:</b>
  <span> Wait Leon I thought you were a h*tero</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Pidge: </b>
  <span>..Leon?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero is online</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero:</b>
  <span> Ibuki’s work is done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeed: </b>
  <span>rip my bf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeed: </b>
  <span>ill go look for him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4:56 pm</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Weeed: </b>
  <span>i found him duct taped to the band room wall</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Grape twink:</b>
  <span> lmao</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Guitar hero: </b>
  <span>Its what he deserves</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<b>Ahogay:</b>
  <span> Remind me to never get on Ibuki’s bad side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! please leave suggestions and feedback inb the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. junko's secret game part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh boy junko is bored so we get chaos</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Annoying™: Kokichi<br/>Oumaphobe: Maki<br/>Moron: Kaito<br/>Weeb: Tsmugi<br/>Sherlock Homo: Shuichi<br/>Kayaygay: Kaede<br/>Free shavacado: Rantaro<br/>Aikido smackido: Tenko<br/>Child Leash: Kirumi<br/>Sonic the magician: Himiko<br/>Short: Ryoma<br/>Cow: Miu<br/>Kork: Korekiyo<br/>Cult leader: Angie<br/>Gentleman: Gonta<br/>Keeboy: Keebo<br/>Baby gangsta: Fuyuhiko<br/>Guitar hero: Ibuki<br/>Taco: Kiyotaka<br/>Corn on the cob: Mondo<br/>Pidge: Chihiro<br/>11037: Leon<br/>Egg: Makoto<br/>Sherlock: Kyoko<br/>Gaymer: Chiaki<br/>Ahogay: Hajime<br/>Gundham simp: Kazuichi<br/>Hamster dance: Gundham<br/>Otaku: Hifumi<br/>Vampire: Celeste<br/>Hope twink: Nagito<br/>Weeb princess: Sonia<br/>Weeed: Yasuhiro<br/>Despair freak: Junko<br/>Despair freak jr.: Mukuro</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Despair freak:</b>
  <span> Heyyyyy bitches! We’re gonna play a game, I’m bored</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Grape twink: </b>
  <span>That’s my thing &gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak:</b>
  <span> Too bad!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed 47 names</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is in love with Makoto:</b>
  <span> Junko what is this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is in love with Makoto:</b>
  <span> Wait what!?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak: </b>
  <span>Everyone’s nickname is one of their secrets :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ships their classmates:</b>
  <span> Hell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is a lesbian: </b>
  <span>This isn’t that bad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Has a crush on two people: </b>
  <span>For you maybe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Poisoned someone:</b>
  <span> Looks like someone is trying to get a harem</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Has a crush on two people:</b>
  <span> It’s not like that!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Poisoned someone:</b>
  <span> Also the poisoning was an accident</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is a moronsexual: </b>
  <span>You don’t just ‘accidentally’ poison someone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is a moronsexual: </b>
  <span>Trust me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Made out with a dishwasher:</b>
  <span> Maki-roll?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Is a moronsexual’s nickname to Oumaphobe</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Oumaphobe:</b>
  <span> Kaito?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Made out with a dishwasher’s nickname to Moron</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Moron:</b>
  <span> to be fair i was drunk as fuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is an orphan: </b>
  <span>I like kaito’s new nickname</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is an orphan: </b>
  <span>Seriously? Telling people im an orphan? Thats a low blow right there</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is dating Makoto:</b>
  <span> This is stupid</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is dating Makoto:</b>
  <span> How did you know this?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wet the bed until 5th grade:</b>
  <span> thats byakuya</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Is dating Makoto’s nickname to Eggsexual</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Eggsexual:</b>
  <span> Makoto how could you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Wet the bed until 5th grade’s nickname to Egg</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Egg:</b>
  <span> I love you too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Draws nsfw commissions of their classmates:</b>
  <span> This must suck for @Has a crush on Makoto</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is in love with Makoto:</b>
  <span> No, I already knew</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Poisoned someone: </b>
  <span>Is fucking someone in a relationship a kink of yours? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is in love with Makoto:</b>
  <span> No, He’s just the only person that’s nice to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak:</b>
  <span> Awww, cmon sis, aren’t I nice to you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak: </b>
  <span>Oops! Accidentally outed you Mukuro :P</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Is in love with Makoto’s nickname to Despar freak jr.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Egg:</b>
  <span> Mukuro…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak jr.</b>
  <span>: I don’t want to talk about it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak jr. is offline</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Egg:</b>
  <span> …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gonta is their only reason to live:</b>
  <span> Give her some space</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Was afraid of bugs:</b>
  <span> Gonta is reason to live?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Was afraid of bugs:</b>
  <span> Gonta glad he help someone :&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed was afraid of bugs’ nickname to Gentleman</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is an orphan:</b>
  <span> Gonta’s ur only reason to live? that’s sad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gonta is their only reason to live:</b>
  <span> I’m sad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is an orphan:</b>
  <span> We know youre sad ryoma</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Gonta is their only reason to live’s nickname to Short</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Short: </b>
  <span>Ha ha very funny</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Gentleman:</b>
  <span> Gonta thinks the short is a good thing! Easier to give piggyback rides!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Short:</b>
  <span> I am no longer angry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is a virgin:</b>
  <span> Who the fuck is @Draws nsfw commissions of their classmates I just wanna talk</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Draws nsfw commissions of their classmates:</b>
  <span> It’s for @Ships their classmates! They pay good money!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ships their classmates:</b>
  <span> I have good ships! I ship Stuff like komahina and saiouma and irumatsu and saiibo!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Has a crush on two people:</b>
  <span> Those aren’t even words</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ships their classmates:</b>
  <span> Oh be quiet I know who you are</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is an orphan:</b>
  <span> Do tell Tsumugi!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Ships their classmates’s nickname to Weeb</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeb: </b>
  <span>you little bitch</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeb </b>
  <span>I’ll still tell you Kokichi</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Is an orphan’s nickname to Annoying™</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Annoying™:</b>
  <span> Why you-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Weeb:</b>
  <span> hes shuichi :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Has a crush on two people’s nickname to Sherlock homo</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sherlock homo has gone offline</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Is a virgin:</b>
  <span> Tsumugi why the hell do you want commisions of us fucking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tried to fall in love with a toaster:</b>
  <span> Yes, that is very inappropriate!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <b>Weeb:</b>
  <span> :P</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to sparklepool101 for the goshi ship suggestion!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. secret game pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part two! this game might go on for a few chapters, I'll try to keep it interesting tho!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Annoying™: Kokichi<br/>Oumaphobe: Maki<br/>Moron: Kaito<br/>Weeb: Tsmugi<br/>Sherlock Homo: Shuichi<br/>Piano freak: Kaede<br/>Free shavacado: Rantaro<br/>Tencrotch: Tenko<br/>Child Leash: Kirumi<br/>Maaggiiiccc: Himiko<br/>Short: Ryoma<br/>Cow: Miu<br/>Kork: Korekiyo<br/>Cult leader: Angie<br/>Gentleman: Gonta<br/>Toastersexual: Keebo<br/>Baby gangsta: Fuyuhiko<br/>Bisexual disaster: Ibuki<br/>Taco: Kiyotaka<br/>Corn on the cob: Mondo<br/>Pidge: Chihiro<br/>11037: Leon<br/>Egg: Makoto<br/>Sherlock: Kyoko<br/>Gaymer: Chiaki<br/>Ojlover69: Hajime<br/>Gundham simp: Kazuichi<br/>Hamster dance: Gundham<br/>Otaku: Hifumi<br/>Vampire: Celeste<br/>Hoep bagel: Nagito<br/>Weeb princess: Sonia<br/>Weeed: Yasuhiro<br/>Despair freak: Junko<br/>Despair freak jr.: Mukuro<br/>Eggsexual: Byakuya<br/>Bandage wrap: Mikan<br/>Worm: Toko</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tried to fall in love with a toaster</b>
  <span>: I think people who have been found out should not text until the game is done!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is also a lesbian:</b>
  <span> O-o-okay w-weirdo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is also a lesbian:</b>
  <span> Hey! I-I’m not a l-l-lesbian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tried to fall in love with a toaster:</b>
  <span> The secrets she chose for us are most likely true, it wouldn’t be fun if they were false. Also, please refrain from calling me a weirdo, it hurts my feelings!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is a lesbian:</b>
  <span> So thats either taka or kiibo, from the perfect grammar and punctuation, and from that secret, I would deduce theyre kiibo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Tried to fall in love with a toaster’s nickname to toastersexual</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toastersexual:</b>
  <span> I wanted to experience love, and Kokichi insisted I try to fall in love with another robot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Toastersexual: </b>
  <span>Although I believe I am already in love…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Weeb:</b>
  <span> ooh, my shipping senses are tingling!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Has really bad trust issues:</b>
  <span> kindly shut up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is a virgin:</b>
  <span> we need more people online</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is a virgin:</b>
  <span> @everyone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is in love with their master:</b>
  <span> yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Has self esteem issues:</b>
  <span> What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Doesn’t know real magic:</b>
  <span> nyeh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Doesn’t know real magic:</b>
  <span> Hey! Thats a lie! I know real magic!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Seriously injured someone:</b>
  <span> Himiko!? Is that you?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Doesn’t know real magic’s nickname to Maaggiiiccc</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maaggiiiccc:</b>
  <span> Tenko? You hurt someone!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Seriously injured someone’s nickname to Tencrotch</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tencrotch: </b>
  <span>He was trying to assault a woman!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maggiiiccc:</b>
  <span> oh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Killed someone:</b>
  <span> W-who’s left?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak: </b>
  <span>Kaede, Rantaro, Sayaka, Kirumi, Sakura, Aoi, Toko, Miu, Korekiyo, Angie, Imposter, Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, Peko, Ibuki, Taka, Mondo, Chihiro, Leon, Hyoko, Kyoko, Hajime, Chiaki, Kazuichi, Mikan, Gundham, Hifumi, Nekomaru, Celeste, Nagito, Sonia, Yasuhiro, and Akane</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is a lesbian: </b>
  <span>Only toko and mikan type with a stutter, and @Is also a lesbian and @Killed someone type with a stutter, and sence Mikan is an open lesbian and Toko has a split personality with a cerial killer, I would’nt think those would be secrets for them, so @Is also a lesbian must be toko and @Killed someone has to be Mikan!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed two nicknames</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bandage wrap:</b>
  <span> I-i-it was an accident! H-he had cancer a-and I could save h-him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Took a pole dancing class: </b>
  <span>Hey hey! Don’t cry! Ibuki thinks its great that you even tried to help!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Took a pole dancing class’s nickname to Bisexual disaster</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bisexual disaster:</b>
  <span> ehehehhe whoops</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Worm:</b>
  <span> A-also Im not a l-lesbian. I only have eyes for m-master Byakuya</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Worm: </b>
  <span>W-why am I called w-worm!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak: </b>
  <span>Like a bookworm. Also Your hair looks like worms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Worm:</b>
  <span> B-bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Worm is offline</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak:</b>
  <span> Wow rude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Egg:</b>
  <span> Wait isnt toko dating my sister</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Egg: </b>
  <span>Komaru confirmed they are dating</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Egg: </b>
  <span>also can I add Komaru?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak:</b>
  <span> After the game</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is a servant to a bunch of little kids:</b>
  <span> Maybe she thought they were friend dates…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is trans:</b>
  <span> I’m pretty sure only youre oblivious enough to believe in friend dates, nagito</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Is a servant to a bunch of little kids’s nickname to Hoep bagel</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hoep bagel:</b>
  <span> Honey why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is trans:</b>
  <span> It was pretty obvious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Is a lesbian:</b>
  <span> Hajime is trans?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Is trans’s nickname to Ojlover69</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ojlover69: </b>
  <span>Ye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ojlover69:</b>
  <span> Also, based on your detective skills, and secret, youre kaede</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Is a lesbian’s nickname to Piano freak</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Piano freak:</b>
  <span> You got me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Piano freak: </b>
  <span>but its getting late, i think we should pause the game until tomorrow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Piano freak: </b>
  <span>gn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ojlover69:</b>
  <span> gn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hoep bagel:</b>
  <span> gn</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Junko's game part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Im back on my shit, so heres another chapter :&gt; we get some more ships becuse i love them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Annoying™: Kokichi<br/>Oumaphobe: Maki<br/>Moron: Kaito<br/>Weeb: Tsumugi<br/>Sherlock Homo: Shuichi<br/>Piano freak: Kaede<br/>Guacamole: Rantaro<br/>Tencrotch: Tenko<br/>Child Leash: Kirumi<br/>Maaggiiiccc: Himiko<br/>Short: Ryoma<br/>Cow: Miu<br/>Kork: Korekiyo<br/>Cult leader: Angie<br/>Gentleman: Gonta<br/>Toastersexual: Keebo<br/>Cute in the scary way: Fuyuhiko<br/>Bisexual disaster: Ibuki<br/>Popcorn: Kiyotaka<br/>Buttered: Mondo<br/>Baby: Chihiro<br/>11037: Leon<br/>Egg: Makoto<br/>Sherlock: Kyoko<br/>Monicaisbestgirl123: Chiaki<br/>Ojlover69: Hajime<br/>Rainbow shark: Kazuichi<br/>SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE: Gundham<br/>Otaku: Hifumi<br/>Vampire: Celeste<br/>Hoep bagel: Nagito<br/>Gaymer’s girlfriend: Sonia<br/>Weeed: Yasuhiro<br/>Despair freak: Junko<br/>Despair freak jr.: Mukuro<br/>Eggsexual: Byakuya<br/>Bandage wrap: Mikan<br/>Worm: Toko</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>9:08 am</b>
</p><p><b>Has never done a single drug:</b> shou;d we start</p><p> </p><p><b>Has self esteem issues:</b> yeah sure whatever</p><p> </p><p><b>Sings vocaloid in the shower:</b> @has never done a single drug might be taka but why would that be a secret for him?</p><p> </p><p><b>ISN'T a virgin:</b> You are right, but shouldn’t none of us have done drugs?.</p><p> </p><p><b>Has self esteem issues: </b>Taka u dirty bastard. Were MINORS for gods sake, I thought you of all people would at least wait till u turned 18</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed ISN’T a virgin’s nickname to Popcorn</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Popcorn:</b> I’m sorry! I was thinking that I might be asexual and Chihiro suggested I try with Mondo to see if I am, so I did.</p><p> </p><p><b>Has self esteem issues:</b> great, now i feel guilty for getting mad at you</p><p> </p><p><b>Has self esteem issues: </b>also what the fuck is your nickname</p><p> </p><p><b>Despair freak:</b> It’s gonna be a couple’s nickname :/</p><p> </p><p><b>Killed their brother:</b> oh i bet it’ll be another fuckin mondo butter joke because you have the creativity of a fuckin ladybug</p><p> </p><p><b>Despair freak:</b> wow ouch</p><p> </p><p><b>Despair freak: </b>but yeah its a mondo butter joke</p><p> </p><p><b>Killed their brother:</b> god fucking dammit</p><p> </p><p><b>Killed their brother:</b> also how do you know about Daiya not even the gang or taka know that</p><p> </p><p><b>Has self esteem issues: </b>so thats obviously mondo</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Killed their brother’s nickname to Buttered</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Buttered:</b> howd you know</p><p> </p><p><b>Despair freak:</b> I have my ways</p><p> </p><p><b>Popcorn: </b>I’m sure it was an accident! Mondo would never hurt anyone on purpose!</p><p> </p><p><b>Buttered:</b> ill explain it to you later</p><p> </p><p><b>Popcorn:</b> Okay! :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Is a furry:</b> okay im back whats going on</p><p> </p><p><b>Is a furry:</b> wait what the fuck</p><p> </p><p><b>Hates furries</b>: hm…</p><p> </p><p><b>Is like really gay:</b> @hates furries is gundham</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Hates furries’ nickname to SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE:</b> mortal how could you</p><p> </p><p><b>Is like really gay: </b>i thoght we agreed im sightly better than mortal</p><p> </p><p><b>SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE: </b>oh kazuichi…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Is like really gay’s nickneame to Rainbow shark</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE:</b> greetings</p><p> </p><p><b>Rainbow shark: </b>hi?</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™:</b> i know im not supposed to butt in but @Is a furry is rantaro screw the rules</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Is a furry’s nickname to Guacamole</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Guacamole:</b> what do you meAN screw the rules i am literally a hall monitor</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™</b>: Hall monitors are losers</p><p> </p><p><b>Buttered:</b> u wanna say that to my face</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™</b>: jokes on you im fast</p><p> </p><p><b>Buttered: </b>jokes on u i can send you to the hospital in one punch</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™</b>: only if you can catch me</p><p> </p><p><b>Toastersexual:</b> Please refrain from fighting!</p><p> </p><p><b>Popcorn:</b> Please refrain from fighting!</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™</b>: lol</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™: </b>It seems losers think alike</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Buttered is offline</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™</b>: time to flex my hide and seek skills!</p><p> </p><p><b>Has self esteem issues:</b> um</p><p> </p><p><b>Has self esteem issues: </b>anyways, everyone whos left, say i</p><p> </p><p><b>Is in love with their master: </b>I</p><p> </p><p><b>Is the prime minister: </b>I</p><p> </p><p><b>Sings vocaloid in the shower: </b>!</p><p> </p><p><b>Stole from a church: </b>I</p><p> </p><p><b>Is a virgin:</b> I</p><p> </p><p><b>Was sexualy abused: </b>I</p><p> </p><p><b>Crossdressed for about three years:</b> I</p><p> </p><p><b>Poisoned someone:</b> I</p><p> </p><p><b>Reads monica ddlc x reader fanfics:</b> I</p><p> </p><p><b>Draws nsfw commissions of their classmates:</b> I</p><p> </p><p><b>Is dating chiaki:</b> I</p><p> </p><p><b>Has never done a single drug:</b> I</p><p> </p><p><strong>Has self esteem issues: </strong>Thats not everyone but whatever</p><p> </p><p><b>Guacamole:</b> hearts out to @was sexually abused</p><p> </p><p><b>Was sexually abused:</b> ...thank you</p><p> </p><p><b>Guacamole: </b>Np bro &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Was sexually abused</b>: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Reads monica ddlc x reader fanfics:</b> I feel bad for monica</p><p> </p><p><b>Reads monica ddlc x reader fanfics:</b> also shes the best girl ngl</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69:</b> take that back right now, we all know sayori is best girl</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69:</b> i’ll expose you</p><p> </p><p><b>Reads monica ddlc x reader fanfics:</b> do it, coward</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69: </b>ok chiaki</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Reads monica ddlc x reader fanfics’ name to Monicaisbestgirl123</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Monicaisbestgirl123:</b> see? junko agrees</p><p> </p><p><b>Hoep bagel: </b>Can i have a matching name too?</p><p> </p><p><b>Despair freak:</b> sure</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed hoep bagel’s name to Hopefreak420</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Hopefreak420</b>: thanks, i still hate you :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Despair freak:</b> fair</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69:</b> you agree with me, right nagito? </p><p> </p><p><b>Hopefreak420:</b> my personal favorite was yuri</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69</b>: good job on having your own opinions babe &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Hopefreak420:</b> &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Monicaisbestgirl123:</b> thats cute but ur both wrong</p><p> </p><p><b>Guacamole</b>: Wheres some love for my girl natsuki</p><p> </p><p><b>Hopefreak420</b>: Really? I figured youd be a sayori person because of her little sister vibes</p><p> </p><p><b>Guacamole:</b> i just like natsuki better, idk why</p><p> </p><p><b>Is dating chiaki:</b> I like them all equally</p><p> </p><p><b>Monicaisbestgirl123:</b> cute</p><p> </p><p><b>Is dating chiaki</b>: &gt;///&lt;</p><p> </p><p><b>Monicaisbestgirl123:</b> thats fucking adorable, i can see ur blushing from here</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69:</b> Sonia is dating chiaki</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Is dating chiaki’s name to Gaymer’s girlfriend</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Gaymer’s girlfriend:</b> Hajime why?</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69:</b> because I could</p><p> </p><p><b>Monicaisbestgirl123:</b> i will come to your minecraft house and slap you to death with a fish and steal ur diamond boots for that</p><p><br/>
<b>Ojlover69:</b> oh no</p><p> </p><p><b>Hopefreak420:</b> run hun</p><p> </p><p><b>Guacamole:</b> Just log out?</p><p> </p><p><b>Monicaisbestgirl123:</b> ill be waiting</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69:</b> I can never play minecraft with chiaki again unless i want to be slapped with the cod of shame and have my magic shoes stolen :(</p><p> </p><p><b>Hopefreak420</b>: You still have me &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69: </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Has self esteem issues: </b>would yall shut the fuck up so we can play this stupid goddamn game</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69: </b>ok fuyuhiko</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Has self esteem issues’ name to Cute in the scary way</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Cute in the scary way: </b>Bro</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cute in the scary way has gone offline</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69:</b> sorry bro</p><p> </p><p><b>Crossdressed for about three years: </b>what a turn in the kuzuhina bromance</p><p> </p><p><b>Crossdressed for about three years</b>: that and kazuhina are my brotps</p><p> </p><p><b>Ojlover69:</b> what does that even mean</p><p> </p><p><b>Crossdressed for about three years:</b> otp, it one true pairing,  brotp is like that but friends</p><p> </p><p><b>Weeb:</b> do you have any otps for hopes peak?</p><p> </p><p><b>Crossdressed for about three years</b>: yeah, nagito and hajime make a cute couple, and so would shuichi and kiibo</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™</b> : <em> Ahem </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™:</b> obviously im better for shumai than some stinky robot</p><p> </p><p><b>Crossdressed for about three years: </b>he has two crushes and you cant be both of them</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™</b>: Well there’s no way he could love a robot!</p><p> </p><p><b>Weeb: </b>hold on</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sherlock homo is online</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Sherlock homo:</b> I was told this was urgent</p><p> </p><p><b>Weeb</b>: scroll up</p><p> </p><p><b>Sherlock homo:</b> …</p><p> </p><p><b>Sherlock homo</b>: okay, kokichi, stop being mean to kiibo, tsumugi and probably chihiro, stop shipping people</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Despair freak changed Crossdressed for about three years’ name to Baby</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Baby: </b>i am baby apparently</p><p> </p><p><b>Baby:</b> also shuichi just confess to those two already</p><p> </p><p><b>Sherlock homo: </b>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi Saihara -&gt; K1-B0</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara: </b>Im in love with you</p><p> </p><p><b>K1-B0:</b> !!!!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>K1-B0:</b> I accept your confession!</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi saihara: </b>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>K1-B0:</b> &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi Saihara -&gt; Kokichi Ouma</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara:</b> im in love with you</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokichi Ouma:</b> I know when youre lying to me</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokichi Ouma:</b> youre not supposed to play with peoples feelings beloved :P</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara:</b> im not lying</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokichi Ouma:</b> shumai? Youve been typing for a while</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara: </b>Ur really cute when you laugh and lie for no reason and your smile melts my heart like how do you do that? and when you let your mask down, the you you hide is adorable and perfect too and i just love everything about you like how you share the candy you sneak into class with me and when ur flustered the tips of your ears turn pink and when your makeup gets washed off you have tiny freckles on your nose and when you call me beloved it makes my heart swoon and every little detail about you is absolutely perfect i love you</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokichi Ouma: </b>why are you trying to trick me?! You’re gonna break my heart aren’t you?! I thought you were nice! I hate u stop lying ur just trying to hurt me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shuichi Saihara -&gt; Chihiro Fujisaki</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara:</b> Kokichi doesnt believe me now what</p><p> </p><p><b>Chihiro Fujisaki:</b> pour ur heart out</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara:</b> i did!!</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara</b>: hes stubborn</p><p> </p><p><b>Chihiro Fugisaki: </b>Kiss him</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara:</b> what?!</p><p> </p><p><b>Chihiro Fugisaki:</b> do it coward</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara:</b> im not even in our dorm also im not about to non consensually kiss someone</p><p> </p><p><b>Chihiro Fugisaki: </b>then ask then kiss him</p><p> </p><p><b>Shuichi Saihara:</b> fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kokichi Ouma -&gt; Miu Iruma</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokichi Ouma: </b>fuckfuckfuck</p><p> </p><p><b>Miu Iruma: </b>What?</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokichi Ouma:</b> he confessed</p><p> </p><p><b>Miu Iruma:</b> HOLY SHIT</p><p> </p><p><b>Miu Iruma: </b>POGGGG</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokichi Ouma:</b> i told him he was lying</p><p> </p><p><b>Miu Iruma:</b> the fuck’d you do that for</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokichi Ouma:</b> i dont know,i just got really flustered and defensive he wasnt even lying im just,, so afraid</p><p> </p><p><b>Miu Iruma: </b>Kiss him</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokichi Ouma:</b> how the fuck is that supposed to help</p><p> </p><p><b>Miu Iruma: </b>the things will be solved with the power of love</p><p> </p><p><b>Kokichi Ouma</b>: SHIT HES HERE</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want,” Kokichi said as he opened the door. Shuichi looked extremely nervous.</p><p>“U-um, Can I, um, uh, kissyoumaybe?” Shuichi blurted out</p><p>“Yes,’ He said, probably a little too quickly</p><p>Shuichi stooped over and gave him a peck on the lips</p><p>“Uhm, do you believe me now?”</p><p>“Yep, your kiss awakened my common sense like a princess! You should totally kiss me whenever I’m being stupid.”</p><p>“I-I’ll keep it in mind, so, will you date me?”</p><p>“Yuppers! I could never refuse my beloved.”</p><p>“Is it okay that I’m also dating Kiibo?”</p><p>“I mean, he’s just a dumb robot,” he started, earning a glare from Shuichi, “but I suppose I’m just a dumb prankster”</p><p>“Hey, those are my partners you’re talking about”</p><p>“Ooh scary, what are ya gonna do? Break up with me?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Shuichi joked.</p><p>“WAAH, SHUMAI DOESN'T LOVE ME”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I love you a lot,” Shuichi said, kissing his nose</p><p>“Can I invite Kiibo to our dorm?”</p><p>“Absolutely, beloved”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p><b>Sherlock homo: </b>well i confessed</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™:</b> howd it go</p><p> </p><p><b>Sherlock homo:</b> why dont you tell me</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™:</b> well first i lied about not believing you and then you came to our dorm and kissed me </p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™: </b>so that was great</p><p> </p><p><b>Moron:</b> who was the other?</p><p> </p><p><b>Sherlock homo:</b> Kiibo, they havent messaged because im holding their hand and theyre super flustered</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™:</b> Yea im here with them its fuckig adorable</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Annoying™: </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Piano freak: </b>Dawww</p><p> </p><p><b>Annoying™:</b> ikr</p><p><br/>
<b>Piano freak:</b> but it’s almost time for dinner already, lets finish this tomorrow hopefully</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u enjoyed, feel free to give feedback in the comments, thanks to Nami_Vinsmoke for the suggestion for gundham and rantaro's nicknames :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to give nickname suggestions in the comments! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>